December 23, 2011 Smackdown results
The December 23, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 20, 2011 at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. Summary The night kicked off with Big Show describing his pride in winning the title he has sought for so long. But Mark Henry emerged to disparage Show and said he should quit WWE. Moments later, World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan came to the ring to compare himself to the rest of the WWE roster. After some self-criticism, Bryan was proud to declare himself World Heavyweight Champion. Then, when Henry and Show argued about who should get a chance to face Bryan, Teddy declared the two would square off, with the winner being first in line to challenge him for his World Title. Next, Bryan feigned that he would shake hands with Henry, but then dissed The World's Strongest Man when went to accept. Fresh off his big win at WWE TLC, United States Champion Zack Ryder looked sharp against Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes. But Booker T decided to interrupt their match and poke fun at his WWE TLC opponent by singing his own rendition of the holiday classic “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.” The distraction opened the door for Ryder to drop Rhodes with a Rough Ryder for the win. Afterward, Booker added insult to injury with some more “singing.” As the two massive former World Heavyweight Champions prepared to clash for the opportunity to challenge Daniel Bryan, David Otunga called a stop to things. As the legal counsel to Executive Vice Present of Talent Relations and Interim General Manager of Raw John Laurinaitis, Otunga announced that Mark Henry was not medically cleared to compete and the match would not take place. After Otunga wished the WWE Universe happy holidays, Big Show dropped him with a brutal WMD to the jaw. After Raw Superstar The Miz sauntered onto SmackDown – declaring he was going to disrupt Teddy's show – he perhaps bit off more than he could chew when Long pit him against Sheamus. Although the former WWE Champion was a formidable foe, he proved no match for The Great White's brutal Brogue Kick. Wade Barrett took to the ring and offered his view on his encounters with Randy Orton and said Orton “…was one of the greatest in the history of WWE, until he encountered Wade Barrett.” As he finished his address, Barrett declared he should be next to face new World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan. Hearing enough of Barrett's lip, The Viper decided to let his actions do the talking by storming in and bringing the fight to Barrett. As the two fought tooth-and-nail, they found themselves within the parking garage of the Richmond Coliseum, where WWE's Apex Predator brutally RKO’d Barrett onto the roof of a parked car! Following up on Air Boom’s victory over Primo & Epico at WWE TLC, WWE Tag Champion Kofi Kingston defeated Primo in singles action with Trouble in Paradise. As new World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan battled former United States Champion Dolph Ziggler, Big Show, Vickie Guerrero and Jack Swagger all circled the action at ringside. But as tensions grew outside the ring, Swagger decided to attack Show, leading to the two tussling in the ring. In an effort to avoid total chaos, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long charged in and announced the bout was now a tag team bout. After Big Show worked over Swagger pretty good, Bryan seized the victory for his team by making The All-American American tap out to his pain-inducing LeBell Lock. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Ted DiBiase defeated Dean Ambrose *Zack Ryder defeated Cody Rhodes (9:33) *Sheamus defeated The Miz (3:02) *Kofi Kingston (w/ Evan Bourne) defeated Primo (w/ Epico & Rosa Mendes) (3:07) *Daniel Bryan vs. Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) ended in a no contest (13:03) *Daniel Bryan & The Big Show defeated Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (6:54) *Dark Match: Randy Orton defeated The Miz with Booker T as Special guest referee Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12-23-11 SD 1.jpg 12-23-11 SD 2.jpg 12-23-11 SD 3.jpg 12-23-11 SD 4.jpg 12-23-11 SD 5.jpg 12-23-11 SD 6.jpg 12-23-11 SD 7.jpg 12-23-11 SD 8.jpg 12-23-11 SD 9.jpg 12-23-11 SD 10.jpg 12-23-11 SD 11.jpg 12-23-11 SD 12.jpg 12-23-11 SD 13.jpg 12-23-11 SD 14.jpg 12-23-11 SD 15.jpg 12-23-11 SD 16.jpg 12-23-11 SD 17.jpg 12-23-11 SD 18.jpg 12-23-11 SD 19.jpg 12-23-11 SD 20.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #644 at CAGEMATCH.net * #644 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events